Havelock, North Carolina
|blank1_name = GNIS feature ID |blank1_info = 1020637 |website = |footnotes = }} Havelock is a city in Craven County, North Carolina, United States. The population was 22,442 at the 2000 census, and estimated to be 21,906 in 2006.http://www.city-data.com/city/Havelock-North-Carolina.html The city is home to Marine Corps Air Station, Cherry Point, the world's largest Marine Corps Air station http://www.globalsecurity.org/military/facility/cherry-point.htm , and home to the 2nd Marine Aircraft Wing. Havelock is part of the New Bern, North Carolina Micropolitan Statistical Area. History Havelock is one of eight cities in the world named after Sir Henry Havelock, a British Officer in India, who distinguished himself in 1857 during what was known as The Indian Mutiny. Originally named "Havelock Station" in the late 1850s when the Atlantic and North Carolina railroad built a depot where its right-of-way crossed what is now Miller Boulevard in Havelock. The town was the initial landing point for an American Civil War battle known as the Battle of New Bern. On March 11, Brigadier General Ambrose Burnside's command embarked from Roanoke Island to rendezvous with Union gunboats at Hatteras Inlet for an expedition against New Bern. On March 13, the fleet sailed up the Neuse River, anchored at Slocum Creek, and disembarked infantry on the river's south bank . Elements of the Rhode Island Heavy artillery came ashore near the location of the Officer's Club on Cherry Point Marine Corps Air Station and also near the Carolina Pines Golf and Country Club. The Federals captured nine forts and 41 heavy guns and occupied a base. The Federals transited Havelock from New Bern on their way to the Battle of Fort Macon. Despite several Confederate attempts to reclaim the town and the surrounding area, the Federals did not withdraw until after the end of the war.http://www.clis.com/friends/Road_to_FtMacon.htm Existing records indicate that the production of naval supplies including turpentine and tar were very important in the local economy during the 19th century. With the invention of the steam engine, the demand for tar and turpentine slowly evaporated as fewer wooden ships were constructed. Many distillers of turpentine turned to the production of moonshine to make ends meet. In 1940, Havelock became the home of Cherry Point. The Naval Depot (NADEP) located on the air station provided employment opportunities for local residents. In 1959 the town was officially established. The long-time Mayor of the city is Jimmy Sanders. Highways Havelock's main highway is U.S. 70, which runs west to east through the center of town. There is also N.C. 101 (Fontana Blvd) from which two entrances to Marine Corps Air Station Cherry Point are located. A U.S. 70 bypass around the city is scheduled to begin construction in 2015. About twenty minutes to the west of Havelock on U.S. 70 is historic New Bern. About fifteen minutes to the east of Havelock on U.S. 70 is Morehead City and the Crystal Coast beaches. Geography Havelock is located at (34.882736, -76.909230) . According to the United States Census Bureau, the city has a total area of 17.6 square miles (45.5 km²), of which, 16.7 square miles (43.3 km²) of it is land and 0.9 square miles (2.2 km²) of it (4.89%) is water. Education College * Craven Community College High school * Havelock High School * Craven Early College East Campus Middle schools * Havelock Middle School * Tucker Creek Middle School Elementary schools * Havelock Elementary School * Arthur W. Edwards Elementary School * Graham A. Barden Elementary School * Roger R. Bell Elementary School * W. Jesse Gurganus Elementary School Private schools * Annunciation Catholic School * Liberty Christian School See also * Marine Corps Air Station Cherry Point References External links * Official website of Havelock, NC * Havelock Chamber of Commerce * Cherry Point Marine Corps Air Station * Havelock News * Havelock NC InsiderInfo.us Area Guide Category:Cities in North Carolina Category:Settlements in Craven County, North Carolina Category:New Bern micropolitan area